Parents With Problems
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Sequel to 'Save Me Danny'. Alice is all growing up, and new troubles will face the family. It is important to read 'Save Me Danny' before reading this, or it will NOT make sense at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This chapter is the ONLY chapter in Sam's P.O.V as far as I have planned, because the story will mainly focus on Alice. This chapter is the only one that directly continues from '_Save Me Danny_', and as far as I know it will remain as such. Also, Tucker will be playing a bigger role in this story, being as I adore Tucker, and I don't think he was even in '_Save Me Danny_' and if he was it certainly wasn't as a major part.**

I walked back downstairs silently and Danny was seated on the couch with his parents. I walked over and took a seat in his lap, and faced them with a calm expression on my face.

"So... What are we going to do about your parents, Sam?" Maddie asked

Ember cleared her throat crossly, and Eric remained silent, floating beside her

"**Fake** parents Maddie. Fake" Jack corrected her

Maddie nodded

"Be that as it may. What are we going to tell the Mansons?"

"I should go talk to them" I sighed, passing a hand over my face "They deserve to know"

Maddie nodded

"Are you going to bring Alice?"

I hesitated briefly, finally nodding.

"I guess I should" I sighed "If I show up without her they won't believe me" I turned to face Danny "Come with me?"

He immediately nodded

"Of course I'm coming with you"

"Thanks" I turned to Ember and Eric "You two stay here"

Ember nodded and I suddenly fell through Danny and was on the couch. I looked up and saw him floating away towards the stairs to go get Alice.

When he reappeared I took his hand and sighed. Before I could say a word however, his eyes widened in shock.

"Tucker!" he exclaimed "Oh my gosh, Tucker!" without a word of explanation he scooped me into his arms and suddenly we were outside. I shivered at the tingly feeling of being intangible and was confused when we landed on Tucker's door step.

Danny set me down and knocked, and the door slowly opened

"Oh, well Hello Danny. Sam" Mrs. Foley greeted. Her eyes focused on Alice. "Oh, a little baby. She's so cute, what's her name?"

"Alice" I beamed, cheered up quite significantly that my best friends mother had handled the new well

"Oh, well isn't she a little dear" she cooed, then leaned back into the house "Tucker! Door!"

"Coming mom!" Tucker called

His mother gestured us inside, then disappeared from view. I glanced up as Tucker thundered down the stairs. He froze when he spotted us, but only briefly.

"Sam! Danny!" he exclaimed, rushing over and enveloping us in a secure hug "I thought something had happened to you two!"

"Well... something did, Tucker" I smiled

He pulled back in confusion, and I flicked my gaze to Alice. He followed my gaze and his eye's brightened.

"Is she yours?" he asked

"No Tucker, she's a super alien baby we found out on the street" Danny answered sarcastically

Tucker chuckled

"You're right man, it should have been obvious" he looked up at me "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can" I smiled, holding her out

He eagerly took her and cradled her in his arms

"Oh, she's so cute" he beamed "What's her name?"

"Alice" she smiled

"Cute name"

"Thank you"

"We have a lot to tell you, Tucker" Danny glanced at me "A lot" he returned his gaze to his best friend "However, first we have to go tell The Mansons about Alice. Want to come?"

"Sure" Tucker smiled "Mom!"

"Yes?" she yelled from her location in the house

"I'm going out with Sam, Danny and Alice. Okay?"

"Okay honey" she replied "Let me know if you plan on staying over at Danny's"

"Will do mom!" he turned back to us "When do we leave?"

"We should probably go now so we can catch them before they leave for work" I stated

"Let's go then" Danny agreed

Soon enough we found ourselves at the door to my house. I reached up and opened the door, walking in.

"Mom? Dad?" I called

"Samantha!" Came a loud call. Both of them rushed into the hall, and their gazes immediately darkened "What is **he** doing here?"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they meant Danny.

"He's here, to help me tell you something"

"Which is?"

"I had a baby" I stated lamely, figuring stalling would do no good. Tucker glanced down at the sleeping bundle in his arms "Her name Is Alice **Ember** Fenton" They both recoiled in shock "Oh yes, I know. Ember was all to happy to fill me in"

"We never wanted you to know. We assumed you would be happier this way"

"Happier with what? Being lied to every day of my life?"

They were silent and without another word I turned and stalked out the door, both of the boys following closely behind me.

When we arrived back at Danny's house I turned to face them

"Can you guys go upstairs with Alice and put her to sleep?" I asked softly "I would like to talk with Ember and Eric"

They nodded and scurried in, and I slowly followed behind.

I took a seat on the couch, and Ember and Eric slowly walked in and sat with me.

"So... what happens now?" I asked softly

"Well... Your father and I were going to try and find a way to stay with you, if you want us to"

"Sure, if you want to" I paused "I could get Maddie and Jack to make you each something to wear so you don't make the ghost alarms go off"

They nodded in agreement

"There. Thats settled. Sam, you might want to go upstairs and feed Alice. She may be a little fussy"

"Oh. Oops" I blushed and hurried up the stairs

**There. I hope you enjoyed the Prologue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was -rather unfortunately- a school day in Amity Park, which meant early rising for all of the students at Casper High. Except for one student, whom seemed determined to sleep in.

So she was left rushing around the house, scrambling to get her things together. Her white long sleeved belly top had gotten stained by her chocolate milk, being replaced instead by an aqua blue one. Her Black jeans were still in fine condition, as were the red sneakers she wore. Her hair was quickly becoming a mess again as she rushed, the black and white locks flying about.

She gripped a hairbrush and tugged it through her hair, collecting all of her white hair in a ponytail on top of her head, much like her mother's style. One might think her to be panicking, but instead her eyes, one vibrant green and one sky blue, were shining with excitement.

"Mom?" her loud call echoed around the house "Dad?"

Her father Daniel Fenton poked his head through the floor

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my phone is?" Alice asked

"It's on the kitchen table" he replied

Alice smiled

"Thank you, daddy" she leaped up and kissed his cheek before hurrying over to the table and grabbing her cell phone. "I'll see you after school"

"Okay sweetheart"

Alice smiled and ran through the door. (Quite literally). Once she was down the steps of her house she hurried down the street to her best friend's house. She reached up and knocked on the door, and Jazz pulled it open.

"Good morning Alice" she smiled warmly

"Good morning Aunt Jazz" Alice smiled "Is Alex ready?"

"I believe he is, I'll go get him for you" she smiled and hurried away

"Hi Uncle Tucker!" she yelled into the house, and in seconds her uncle was at the door hugging her securely.

"Well my, haven't you grown. I haven't seen you in forever"

Alice giggled

"It's only been since yesterday silly"

"Well, all the same, you need to visit more" he smiled

She smiled back, and Alex walked up to them. She chuckled at his baggy black jeans and torn skater shoes. His shirt was red and baggy, and his hair was clearly a mess under the dark green hat he wore. His eyes, however, were aqua blue and sparkling.

"Hey" she greeted

"Hey" he replied "I'll see you later dad"

Tucker nodded, ruffling his son's hair before the duo turned and left.

"Is Jasper still sick?" she asked innocently as they walked down the street

Alex chuckled

"No, he's fine. He wants us to pick him up"

"Okay" she beamed

They were silent as they walked the rest of the way to their best friend's house.

"Hey! Jaz! We're here!" Alex yelled with a chuckled, ducking as Alice swatted at him.

The door opened and Alice grinned

"Hi Aunt Dani. How are you?"

"I'm just fine sweetheart. How are you?" she beamed

"Im-" she paused when she saw Jasper walking down the stairs "Just fine"

The boy in question had deep green eyes, several shades darker than her own green eye, and completely white hair. His outfit consisted of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. As per usual his outfit was completed by his black combat boots.

Dani giggled and turned to walk away

"Have a good day at school you guys"

"We will" Alex called

Jasper closed his door behind him as he left and smile at his friends.

"Ready for school?"

Alice's gaze darkened

"I guess"

He chuckled

"It'll be fine" he assured her "I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

Alice sighed, glaring over at Jasper as Alex picked through her hair, pulling chunks of mashed potatoes and corn from the silky raven locks. Luckily, the food had missed her white pony tail.

"Yes Jasper" she sighed with a glare "This is really fine"

Jasper chuckled softly, reaching over and plucking a picked of hot dog from the girl's hair. He tossed it away, a smirk forming on his lips

"I didn't tell you to go around picking fights with Kassandra Baxter. That's pretty much a death sentence"

Alice sighed angrily, flicking her gaze away from the boy before her. Her gaze settled on the floor, as her mind drifted back to Kassandra. Kassandra Baxter was the daughter of Paulina and Dash Baxter. The girl had blue eyes and blonde hair, and dressed so skimpy it was a surprise that she hadn't been expelled. However, with parents as rich as hers, it kind of made sense.

"There. Finished" Alex finally announced, freeing his hands from his friends hair, dropping them to his sides.

"Thank you Alex" she smiled, sighing in relief. She flicked her hair to the side with her hand gently before turning to open her locker. She quickly twirled the combo and pulled it open, both boys leaning closer to watch her curiously as she produced a photo from her pocket.

Reaching forward, she slapped the picture onto the back of her locker before stuffing her books inside it, ad grabbing her silent reading book; next period was English, and they were going to be reading. Both boys leaned closer to examine the picture, smiling in recognition after a moment.

"I remember that" Jasper said fondly "That was a good day"

"Yea" Alex and Alice both murmured softly

The photo was from the previous summer, in which the three teens had spent the entire two-month long vacation travelling with Alice's parents. They had been at the water park the day this photo was taken, and they were all going down their favourite water slide for the sixth time when her father had snapped the picture.

The bell rang and she looked up, sighing heavily

"Okay. Last period of the day, and then we are free" she looked to Jasper, then to Alex "Nasty Burger after school?"

"Sure" Alex grinned, turning and hurrying away to his math class "I'll see you then!"

"Okay!" she called after him, then turned to Jasper "You in?" he nodded slowly, a soft smile on his lips "Okay. We better get to class"

He nodded again, and she turned around, leading the way. English class passed in a breeze, and soon enough the trio was meeting up outside, stomachs grumbling as they awaited their greasy food.

They were stopped on the way there however, when Alice's parents pulled up beside them. Sam leaned out the window, waving to the three of them, smiling slightly

"Get in" she stated "We have a problem"

All three obediently climbed into the vehicle, buckling their seat belts as Danny slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. Alice leaned forward and furrowed her eyebrows

"What's going on?"

"Ghosts" her father replied, grinning widely

Alice's eyes lit up in excitement. They hadn't had a decent ghost attack in days. And if her father looked this excited, it must be something good. Alice glanced over to Jasper, and he was already transformed, his hair black, eyes purple, with a red and black jumpsuit on.

She grinned widely, looking up to her father. A ring appeared at his waist, splitting in half and travelling in opposite directions up his body, changing his jeans and t-shirt into his usual black and white jumpsuit. His hair turned white, eyes lighting up a furious neon green.

Alice's grin widened, and she closed her eyes, letting the ring appear at her waist and spread over her body, replacing her clothing with her Black and light blue jumpsuit. Her hair turned white, to match her fathers, and when her eyes opened they were a bright, yet soothing pink.

"Ready?" Danny asked from the front, while Sam complained about having to stay behind. Beside Alice, Alex was saying the same things as her mother.

"Ready" Alice beamed

Danny nodded and a second later he phased out of the car, Alice and Jasper following eagerly, her fists lighting up with Pink ectoplasm while Jasper's lit up with purple ectoplasm.

Danny's hands lit up bright green and he grinned widely at his daughter and nephew. Long ago he had grudgingly accepted that his daughter was growing up, and knew she could take care of herself. And, she always had Jasper and Alex with her, just as when he was a teen he had Tucker and Sam. In fact, he still did have them.

"Let's go!" he cried, and they all threw their arms forward as they flew at top speed, phasing into the building in front of them.


End file.
